


I Hate This Time of the Year

by LadyNorbert



Series: Drabbles of Ineffable Dragons [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pennsylvania, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/pseuds/LadyNorbert
Summary: This weather is awful.





	I Hate This Time of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - seasons.
> 
> I live in Pennsylvania, and as soon as my sister gave me this prompt, this was the idea that popped into my head.

"You know what they say about this place?" Crowley asked. "It has four seasons."

"Most places do."

"Nah, these are different." They were in America, mostly for reasons of plot contrivance. "According to the internet, the four seasons here are Almost Winter, Winter, Still Winter, and Construction."

"That's absurd!" Aziraphale looked amused, however.

"They also say that you can experience all four seasons - the real ones - in the course of one day."

"Really?"

"A warm gentle rain in the morning, blistering heat at midday, cooler climes in the late afternoon, snow overnight."

"Well, that doesn't sound very tickety-boo at all."


End file.
